


Brat

by Avidreader6



Series: Daddy Bucky [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Ankle Cuffs, Bondage, Brat Tony, Bratty Behavior, Check Ins, Collars, Daddy Bucky, Daddy Kink, Daddy Steve, Disobeying Orders, Endearments, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Phone Sex, Professor Bucky Barnes, Professor Steve Rogers, Riding Crops, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Stuffed Toys, Sub Tony Stark, Teasing, Texting, Vibrators, Wrist Cuffs, Younger Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Bucky is supposed to be hard at work grading essays. Instead, he gets sent a picture and any thoughts of grading go right out the window. His baby boy is definitely going to face some consequences for distracting his Daddy at work.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Daddy Bucky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870486
Comments: 8
Kudos: 196
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks go to my friend Lauren for sending me the inspiration for this fic, as well as many many pictures of young RDJ and suggesting more than a few of the pet names Bucky uses.
> 
> Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Square: Spanking

It’s late afternoon when Bucky’s office door opens. The sun has started to set and it will only be a matter of minutes before the light on Bucky’s desk turns on. 

When he doesn’t hear a greeting, Bucky continues his grading, and calls out, “office hours ended,” he makes a show of checking his watch, “quite a while ago. Professor Barnes is currently unavailable for whatever it is you seem to think is important.” 

“Aw, come on, Buck. You really got no time for little ol’me?” 

Bucky sighs and drops the paper he’s reading. He looks and notices Steve leaning against the door, a smirk on his face as he watches Bucky. His eyes roll back so hard it almost hurts, but he can’t help but grin.

When Steve doesn’t enter his office, Bucky makes a point of ignoring him and picking up the essay he’d been grading again. It’s sheer determination that keeps him from looking over or saying anything. Steve is definitely very distracting today, too, but Bucky needs to get this done. It doesn’t matter that Steve looks incredible in those tweed pants that cling just perfectly to his thighs, or that his glasses are starting to slide down his nose, drawing attention to how his beard is a little scruffy. 

“Nope. I got plans.” 

His phone buzzes and Bucky is tempted to ignore it, but when he sees who the message is from, he decides it’s worth it to see what he’s been sent. He can feel Steve’s eyes on him, but once he opens the text, he almost forgets Steve is even in the room. 

“Hello?” Steve steps into the office and moves to Bucky’s desk. A simple text message wouldn’t distract Bucky this much. “Earth to Bucky” 

A hand appears in front of Bucky’s face making him jump. When had Steve come into his office? Bucky hadn’t even heard him move.

“Sorry. Tony texted me. We have plans tonight and I’m already late.” 

Steve notices Bucky’s eyes drifting back to his phone and, in one quick motion, he steps around the desk and tries to make a play for it. “What did he send you, Buck? It must be good if you keep looking.” 

“Hey!” Bucky spins in his chair, trying to keep the phone from Steve. 

“Come on, Buck. You let me see the dirty things you two get up to. Hell, I’m usually part of those dirty things. Why hide this one?”

Bucky glares at Steve but passes over the phone anyway. He doesn’t actually have a reason for keeping the phone from Steve. He’d been a part of this for a while now. In fact, it had only taken a couple of hours after Tony met Steve for him to begin asking for the blond to join them in their kinkier activities. 

“No real reason. Just like makin’ you work for it.” 

Steve lifts the phone to his face and takes a long look at the picture. On the surface, it’s mostly innocent. Tony is fully clothed and is perched on a stool in their apartment, but there’s something about the whole picture that just screams wicked, and it’s not that Tony is flipping off the camera. There’s a spark in those big brown eyes that issues a challenge to whoever is looking.

“Please tell me he is getting spanked tonight.” Steve licks his lips, already imagining Tony over Bucky’s lap, hoping he’ll be getting pictures of his own later. 

Snatching his phone from Steve’s hand, Bucky grins as he reads Tony’s message again. It’s a cheeky thing about how Rhodey had bought the shirt as a gift for Tony and doesn’t Bucky just love it?

“He definitely is.” Bucky looks up and sees the heat in Steve’s eyes. “You want pictures, don’t you.” 

“You know I do.” Steve pushes up his sleeves and leans a hip on Bucky’s desk. “As long as it’s okay with Tony of course.” 

“Of course,” Bucky parrots back. He licks his lips and looks down at the picture again. He quickly saves it to his phone and leans back in his chair. 

He notices Steve still standing close by and asks, “Something else you need, Professor Rogers?”

“Just wanna know if we’re still on for this weekend.” 

“We are. Might have to rescue Tony at some point, though. He’s supposed to do a thing with Howard,” Steve winces and Bucky nods. “Yeah. I might also use you as a distraction.” 

He notices the pained expression on Steve’s face and shrugs. “Sorry. Howard loves you for some reason. Promise we’ll make it worth your while after.”

“Deal.” Steve ruffles Bucky’s hair and laughs. “Now, hurry up and finish. Can’t leave your baby boy waiting. Who knows what he’ll get up to.” 

Steve sidles over to the door and Bucky tries to fix his hair. “Don’t you dare start texting him and getting him all riled, Rogers! I may have two hands now, but even that’s barely enough!” 

The only response Bucky gets is the sound of Steve’s laughter echoing down the hall. Rolling his eyes again, he turns back to the essays on his desk. Any desire he had to finish grading them out has flown swiftly out the window, but he knows he needs to make some headway if he wants any free time this weekend. Even with that thought present in his mind, he can’t seem to help himself when he picks up his phone and starts typing. 

“You are a brat, aren’t you, baby boy? Don’t worry, Daddy’s got some plans for you and that shirt.” 

He hits send and sets his phone aside, determined to get back to grading. After each essay he finishes, his eyes dart to his phone, willing it to light up with a message.

After what feels like hours, the pile of papers has finally begun looking smaller, and the phone has been frustratingly quiet on his desk. Just when he’s resigned himself to the fact that he won’t be getting another message, his phone buzzes again and he picks it up with a smile. 

There’s another picture, and this time, it’s a close up of Tony’s face. He’s got his lower lip between his teeth, eyes looking up through long dark lashes at the camera. The pose gives the illusion that Tony is on his knees, eager and waiting for his next order, even though Bucky knows better. The longer he stares, the more Bucky’s thoughts are filled with what he wants to do to Tony when he gets home.

The actual text underneath is just as teasing and cheeky as his earlier message, and Bucky smiles. 

“Does that mean Daddy’s comin’ home soon? I’m gettin’ real lonely all by myself and there’s a closet full of toys calling my name.” 

Knowing the essays aren’t going anywhere, Bucky starts typing. “Hands off, zaichik, or Daddy’s gonna be real mad. Has Daddy Steve been textin’ you?”

Tony texts back one word, “maybe,” followed by a bunny emoji. 

Before Bucky can respond, another text quickly follows. 

“We haven’t played with Daddy Steve in a while. Soon?” 

“We’ll have him over soon, promise. He wants pics tonight. You good with that?”

Tony’s response seems to arrive the moment Bucky hits send. It’s in all caps and Bucky takes a screenshot to send to Steve. 

“YES!! AND I WANT PICS OF HIM TOO!!”

Bucky laughs and sends the screenshot to Steve, followed by a message of his own. “Looks like the desire for pictures is mutual.”

Going back to his texts with Tony, he types, “Alright, alright. I’m sure he’ll oblige. Daddy Steve does love to show off. I’m packing up now and coming home. Soon as we finish dinner, your ass is mine, baby boy.” 

As soon as he starts moving for the door, his phone starts buzzing again, but he waits to look at the texts until he’s in the car. When he does look, he’s got texts from both Steve and Tony and he has to laugh as he reads Steve’s. It’s mostly line after line of flame emojis, but at the end, he promises he’ll send some pictures of himself later. Tony’s message is just a winking kiss emoji and Bucky sends back a peach and winking emoji of his own. 

The phone gets dropped in the cupholder as he leaves the university and Bucky is extremely glad his commute is a short one. He hears it vibrating as he drives, and his fingers clench around the steering wheel. He’ll be home soon enough and can look then.

He pulls into the garage and takes his time gathering his things. He knows every minute Tony has to wait will push him even closer to being the brat his shirt declares him as. He slips his bag over his shoulder and opens the texts he’d received while driving. 

Taking a quick peek, Bucky decides to open the messages and read them. A shiver runs down his spine, and heat blooms in his gut. His baby boy is certainly very eager to play tonight. 

“Are you home yet??”

The next message is a minute later. “Daddy?”

The last message contains another picture. Tony is on the floor, one hand over his face as though he’s overcome by emotion. “Your bunny is very needy.” 

Bucky slips the phone into his pocket without answering and tries to keep from hurrying to the elevator. Inside the elevator, he leans back against the wall and hopes dinner is ready or, at the very least, has been ordered. While he’s just as eager as Tony to get to the main event, he’d skipped lunch earlier and is currently starving. 

When the elevator doors open, Bucky steps into the penthouse and rolls his shoulders back. He’d been nervous moving in here with Tony at the beginning, but it’s quickly become home, and a perfect blend of them both. He’s taken one step into the entry when he gets a quick flash of dark hair darting by and hears a door close. 

Chuckling to himself, he walks further into their apartment. He’s in no rush and it will be good for Tony to wonder when Bucky is going to appear. That doesn’t stop him from looking around for his baby boy as he moves through the apartment, though. Tony is nowhere to be found, but instead of actively searching for him, Bucky drops his keys and bag in their usual spot and strolls to the kitchen. A tumbler of whiskey is waiting for him and Bucky smiles when he notices Tony used the whiskey stones instead of ice. 

“Baby boy? Where are you?” He sings the words and sips his whiskey. “Have you been a naughty little brat? Is that why you left Daddy a drink?” 

The only response he gets is a giggle coming from the direction of their bedroom. 

“Darlin’, what are you tryin’ to do to me?” A little Brooklyn slips into his words and Bucky tries to keep his steps quiet as he strides down the hall. “Why are you teasin’ Daddy?”

Opening the door, Bucky is prepared to continue searching for Tony, figuring he’s been moving from room to room as Bucky looks for him. Instead, he’s met with a sight that steals the breath from his lungs. 

Tony isn’t hiding. Instead, he’s chosen to wait at the foot of the bed on his knees. His head is bowed, but there’s a slight twitch of his shoulders to show that he knows Bucky has come in.

He’s still wearing the shirt that started it all. The word, ‘Brat’ looks even bigger now that Bucky can see it up close. It’s stretched across Tony’s chest and is just sheer enough that he can see the points of Tony’s nipples poking through the fabric. Eyes moving lower, Bucky’s mouth goes dry. Tony isn’t wearing pants. Instead, he’s got on a red jockstrap that Bucky knows is backless. A pair of kneehigh tube socks complete the look and the longer Bucky looks, the more Tony starts to fidget.

Bucky sips his whiskey, letting himself take it all in. “What have we here?” He walks around Tony and lets out a whistle when he sees the beautifully round backside that fills most of his fantasies. “All this for me?”

“Yes, Daddy.” 

Tony’s words are sweet, but the longer Bucky watches, the more he knows his little boy has gotten up to something he shouldn’t have. 

“Have you been a good boy?”

Tony waits for Bucky to be in front of him again before answering. He lifts his head and looks at Bucky, a flash of fire in his eyes as he smirks. “No Daddy.” 

“That’s what I thought.” Bucky sets his glass on the dresser and squats so he can be eye to eye with Tony. Reaching out, he grips Tony’s chin with his fingers and tips his face up. “You know what that means, don’t you?”

“I do, Daddy.” There’s not a single ounce of repentance in Tony’s expression, just pure excitement. He ducks his head and tries to nip at Bucky’s fingers. “You’re gonna spank me.” 

Bucky pushes to his feet and snaps his fingers. He’s fully expecting to have to pull Tony up to standing and is tallying up how many times Tony is going to be spanked, when Tony stands up, hands moving behind his back. 

“Looks like we can remember how to be good when we want. And you’re right.” Hand on the back of Tony’s neck, Bucky pulls him close and kisses him hard. “You’re gonna get a spanking.”

Whining, just a little, Tony presses his whole body up against his Daddy, hands moving from behind his back, fingers grasping at the soft cardigan Bucky’s chosen to wear that day. He nips at Bucky’s jaw, teeth scraping over stubbled skin before he kisses the corner of his mouth. 

“Now?” There’s a breathless quality to Tony’s voice and he rolls his hips against Bucky.

“No, babydoll. Not now. We’re going to test that patience of yours a little more. Daddy is hungry and he missed lunch.” Tony pouts and Bucky kisses him anyway. “You’re going to eat too. But, for now, you’re going to tell me all the things you did that you weren’t supposed to because Daddy knows you were touching yourself.” 

Pink spreads over Tony’s cheeks and he tries to hide his face in Bucky’s chest. “But-” 

“I don’t think so, darlin’. You know there’s no hiding.” Bucky’s hand slides down Tony’s back to his ass. He’s doubly grateful Tony picked a jock that is backless since it means he can slip his fingers between his cheeks to tease and circle his hole. “Did you touch yourself?”

“I did.” He chews his lip, eyes dropping to Bucky’s chest. “Daddy Steve wanted some pictures. And you were taking so long, Daddy,” he explains. “So,” he says drawing out the word, “I touched my cock and fingered myself a little.” 

“Thank you for being honest.” Bucky rewards him by pressing his finger inside the slick heat of his ass, pumping it in and out a few times. Tony jerks and cries out, hands, once again, crushing the fabric of Bucky’s sweater. 

“Daddy,” he pleads, rutting against Bucky, hoping for more. “Please, Daddy. More?”

“Hush.” Removing his finger, Bucky releases Tony and turns him toward the door. “Go sit at the table and wait for me. Dinner in the oven?” 

Tony’s mouth opens and closes, but no sound comes out. He locks eyes with his Daddy’s and nods, pulling his lower lip between his teeth again. 

A metal hand comes down on Tony’s ass and Bucky gives him a nudge out the door. “Go. Table. Sit.” 

Tony rushes out with a giggle and Bucky follows at a slower, more sedate pace. He has to go back for his whiskey and he’s glad he does. It’s one of the nicer, more expensive whiskeys given to them by some acquaintance of Howard’s. Taking a sip, it goes down smoothly, warming Bucky throughout.

He walks to the kitchen, eyes darting over just once to be sure Tony is where he’s supposed to be. Opening the oven, he finds two plates being kept warm and smiles. Tony is a brat when he wants to be, but he always makes sure to get the important things done. 

“Smells real good, angel.” He pulls one plate out and then the next and turns the oven off. “You got a drink?” 

“Can I have some of yours, Daddy?” 

Bucky chuckles. “Nice try, darlin’. You know the rules. You can have water, juice, or milk.” 

There’s a huff from the table and Bucky shakes his head. There’s no heat in Tony’s little huff at all. It’s all for show. He knows the rules are there for a reason. During playtime, the only one allowed to have alcohol is Bucky. 

“Juice please, Daddy.” 

“You got it, angel.” Bucky pours a glass of apple juice and sets it next to Tony’s plate. “Okay, you can come and get yours.” 

When Tony comes in, he slides a little in his socks and Bucky laughs and catches him around the waist. “Careful, zaichik.” 

“I’ll be careful, Daddy.” Tony takes his plate and cup and goes back to the table to wait. Bucky follows with his own plate and his whiskey and takes a seat at the head of the table. 

Tony is nearly vibrating with how earnest he is and Bucky is ready to push him a little. “Tell me about your day while we eat, zaichik.” 

“Wasn’t very interesting.” Tony feels Bucky watching him and takes a few bites of his dinner. “DUM-E got me with the fire extinguisher again.” Bucky laughs and Tony wiggles in his seat. “Then Rhodey brought me my new favorite shirt,” Tony leans back and shows off his shirt again. “So I changed and we took some pictures.” 

Bucky takes a few bites and slides his foot under the table to rub Tony’s calf. “They were some real nice pictures. Daddy’s got them saved to his phone. Now, tell me why did DUM-E get you with the fire extinguisher this time?” 

Tony is quiet, pushing his food around his plate with his fork. “I dunno.” 

“I think you do, baby boy.” Bucky looks Tony in the eye, searching for any of his usual tells. 

“How’s your arm feel?” Trying to dodge Bucky’s gaze, Tony drops his own to his plate, poking at a piece of broccoli with his fork before eating it. “Do I need to adjust anything?”

Bucky flexes the metal fingers of his left hand and watches the plates shift. The prosthetic is the reason they met in the first place, and normally, he’s happy to talk about it, but Bucky knows a diversion when he hears it. 

“It feels good, sweetheart. That last adjustment you gave was perfect.” 

Tony bounces in his seat and takes a few more bites of his food. It’s clear he thinks his distraction has worked and Bucky decides to let him think that for a little while longer. He takes a few bites of his food and watches as Tony does the same. 

“Now, tell me the real reason DUM-E sprayed you.” 

Shoulders falling, Tony sighs. “There was a small explosion.”

“Tony!” 

“It wasn’t bad. All the fire was under the hood.” He holds up his hands for Bucky to see. “Look, no burns. No scrapes. Just the usual bruises.” 

It’s Bucky’s turn to sigh. He pushes back in his chair and reaches for Tony. “Come here. I need to see for myself.” 

Pushing away from the table, Tony gets up from his chair and climbs into Bucky’s lap.

Straddling Bucky’s thighs, Tony looks him in the eye and says, “I’m okay, Daddy. Promise.” 

Bucky’s hands move over Tony’s back and sides, and then up and down his arms. When he doesn’t hear any winces or pained sounds, he relaxes and just holds Tony close. 

“I believe you. I do.” He feels a soft press of lips on his neck and he smiles. “Daddy just worries about his angel.” 

Tony wraps his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and rests his head on his chest. “I know you do, Daddy. Feels nice knowing you worry. I like knowing you care.” 

“Always, angel. You’re stuck with me.” Bucky’s fingers dance over Tony’s ribs and it’s not long before the sounds of laughter fill the room. 

“Daddy!” Tony squirms in Bucky’s lap, laughing and trying to catch his breath. “Daddy, no!” 

Bucky tickles Tony a little longer, enjoying the way he writhes against him and the light happy giggles escaping his lips. When he does stop, his hands rest on Tony’s hips and he kisses a trail up his neck. “Okay, okay. Daddy’s done.” 

Peeking over at Tony’s plate, Bucky is pleased to see he’s eaten everything. “Are you ready to play, zaichik?”

Tony goes still in Bucky’s arms and he grins against his Daddy’s skin. He watches Bucky’s face and rocks his hips against him, cock hardening and as he moves. “I’m ready, Daddy.” 

“Good boy.” Bucky takes one last kiss and pats Tony’s thigh. “Go to the bedroom and kneel by the bed. Daddy is going to take the plates to the kitchen and then he’ll come to you.” 

Arms tightening around his Daddy’s shoulders, Tony doesn’t move. Instead, he nips at Bucky’s earlobe and whispers the two words that always work like magic. “Make me.”

A growl comes from deep in Bucky’s chest and his hands slide down so he can squeeze the plush globes of Tony’s ass. “You want me to make you, darlin’?” 

“Mhmm,” Tony bites down on Bucky’s neck and sucks a mark there. “Make me, Daddy.”

A hand comes down on Tony’s ass and he whimpers but continues occupying Bucky’s lap. Bucky spanks Tony twice more before standing and lifting him over his shoulder. Tony squeals, hands grabbing for air, his legs kicking as he tries to find his balance. Bucky waits for Tony to stop moving before walking down the hall to the bedroom. The only time his steps falter is when Tony tries to grab his ass.

He spanks Tony again and pushes open the bedroom door. “Such a brat.” 

Tony opens his mouth to retort, but never gets the chance. Bucky drops him on the bed, smirking when Tony bounces. When Tony does sit up, he folds his hands in his lap and looks up through his lashes, feigning innocence. 

His Daddy looms over him, arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed. It takes effort, but Tony manages to keep from giggling again. “Hi, Daddy.” 

“Don’t you, ‘hi, Daddy’, me. On your knees.” When Tony doesn’t move, Bucky lowers his voice even further and points at the floor. “Now, Tony. Do not make me tell you again.” 

That low, rumbling voice never fails to turn Tony’s insides to jelly. It’s fun pushing his Daddy’s buttons, but when the commands come in that voice, he has a hard time refusing. He had been tempted to tell Bucky to make him again, but he’s ready for playtime. 

Eyes never leaving Bucky’s, he licks his lips and slides off the bed to his knees. He knows it’s obvious how turned on he is by all of this, but he spreads his legs further just so he can show off. 

Bucky rolls his eyes and chooses to ignore the enticing display. He moves to the closet where they keep all their toys and pulls out Tony’s collar and a set of cuffs. He still needs to put their plates in the sink at the very least, but he doesn’t want Tony touching himself. 

When he leaves the closet, he notices Tony’s hands have started inching closer to his cock and he narrows his eyes. He should have expected that given how Tony has been behaving, yet somehow it’s still caught him by surprise. 

“Hands at your sides, Tony.” 

Tony does move his hands but only enough for them to rest on his thighs. He knows his Daddy can see the crooked smirk on his face and he shifts from one leg to the next, rolling his hips to once again show off how hard he is. 

“You really want that spankin’ don’t ya, darlin’?” The closet door is still open, so Bucky drops the cuffs and Tony’s collar on the bed and goes back to grab a crop off the back of the door. He walks toward the bed and looks down at Tony, giving him one last chance to drop his hands to his sides. Tony chooses to leave them on his thighs, eyes locked on with his Daddy’s, daring him to do something. 

“I want my spanking, Daddy.” The crop immediately grabs his attention. The soft swish of the leather as Bucky swings it back and forth sends a thrill running through his whole body. Tony licks his lips and spreads his legs even further. 

Without saying a word, the crop comes down on Tony’s inner thigh. “Hands,” the crop comes down on Tony’s other thigh. “At your,” the crop comes down twice more, leather smacking against each thigh. “Sides,” Bucky strikes Tony’s thighs again, high up, near his cock. “Now, Tony. I will not ask again.” 

Panting, Tony sniffles and finally lets his hands fall to his sides. “Sorry, Daddy.” 

Bucky tosses the crop on the bed and kneels down so he’s face to face with Tony. “Thank you, zaichik.” He kisses Tony’s forehead and says, “let me see your face.” 

Tony looks up, eyes wet, lower lip puffy and red from being gnawed on. “Daddy?”

A soft kiss is pressed to Tony’s lips and Bucky pets his hair. “You ready to continue?” 

“Yes!” 

Laughing, Bucky kisses Tony one more time. “Good boy.” 

Keen to get started himself, Bucky reaches over Tony and fetches his collar, the cuffs, and pulls a set of keys from his pocket. He holds the keys up from Tony to see and then slips his fingers under the collar of Tony’s shirt. He pulls out a silver chain held together with a small heart-shaped lock and brings it to his lips. Tony’s breath catches and he watches, eyes wide, as his Daddy uses his key to open the lock and remove it from the chain.

“Time for your collar. Tell me your safeword, zaichik.” 

“Mmm.” Tony watches the chain disappear from his neck, the lock safe in his Daddy’s hands. “Pearl.” 

“Good boy. And Daddy’s is winter.” 

Bright red leather settles around Tony’s neck. The weight of it is comforting and his eyes flutter shut while his shoulders rollback. Bucky watches as Tony sinks into his role as Bucky’s baby boy with a smile. Bucky, himself, sinks even further into his own role as Daddy, and it feels so good after a long day of classes and students. There’s something so perfectly right about being Tony’s Daddy and taking care of him like this.

Tony’s fingers twitch with the urge to reach up and touch his collar, but he manages to keep his hands at his sides. He just loves his collar so much. He knows Bucky loves it too, especially the way it looks against his skin. 

The whole process of choosing a collar had involved both of them. Tony had been shocked when Bucky wanted him to help, but he’d jumped into the process with both feet. Bucky had let him point out which types of collars and which colors he’d liked best. He’d also paid attention to the things Tony had truly disliked, wanting him to be comfortable in his collar and in belonging to his Daddy. The final design had been Buckys, but there had been plenty of elements of Tony in it as well. The hot rod red color had been one of Tony’s choices, while the roses interspersed with gold studs were something Bucky had adored and picked. Putting it all together, the collar was so perfectly them. 

Bucky holds Tony’s gaze for a moment. “Time for the last part.” 

Tony tries to keep still, but it’s difficult. It’s always exciting when they get to this part. The lock clicks shut in the ring at the front of the collar, and he can’t help but bounce a little. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“You’re welcome, zaichik.” Lock still between his fingers, Bucky grins. “You’re all locked up, now. While the collar is on and locked, you belong to me.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Tony nods. “Yours.” 

“Good boy.” Bucky stands and drops the keys and the chain on the dresser. When he comes back, he picks up the cuffs. “Alright, time for the cuffs.” 

“Do we have to?” Tony asks as he holds out his hands. 

The cuffs are the same bright red of Tony’s collar and are lined with soft red faux fur. Bucky gets them both on Tony’s wrists and looks him in the eye. “Considering how bratty you’re being? We definitely have to. Hands behind your back now.” 

Tony’s hands go behind his back and Bucky clips them together. “Good, zaichik.” 

He kisses Tony on the cheek and reaches for the ankle cuffs. They go on just as quickly and the next kiss Tony gets is harder, rougher, his Daddy laying claim to his mouth, making it so all Tony can do is open for him and let him take. 

“You’re going to stay right here. All gorgeous and needy on your knees. Collar on. Marking you as mine.” 

“You won’t be gone long?” 

Bucky kisses Tony soft and sweet. “Am I ever?”

“No.” 

“That’s right. I’m just clearing the table. And then I’ll be right back. The door will be open, so all you have to do it shout and Daddy will come.” 

“Kay.” 

It takes some effort, but Bucky manages to get to his feet and leaves the room. He forces himself to not look back. He knows that if he does, he will want to go right to Tony and get him over his lap. 

Clearing the table is quick. Bucky sets the dishes in the sink and takes a moment to finish his whiskey before wandering back to the bedroom. As he passes the front door, he also grabs his bag. It’s still full of essays, and an idea for what he wants to do after Tony’s spanking begins taking shape in his mind.

When he enters the room, Tony is tugging a little at his cuffs, a look of concentration on his face. 

“We both know they won’t snap.” 

Looking up, Tony shrugs. “Still like to try.” 

“I know you do.” He walks over to Tony and helps him stand. “Time for your spanking.” 

The words cause Tony to perk up and he bounces on the balls of his feet in Bucky’s hold. “I’m ready, Daddy.” 

Bucky leads Tony over to the chair they have in the corner and sits. Tony stares at him for a moment and doesn’t move. 

“What’s wrong, darlin’?”

Tony pokes the carpet with his toes. “You’re still dressed.” 

“So are you,” he teases. “Mostly.” 

He reaches for Tony’s arm and pulls him closer. “Daddy’s got lots of plans for after your spanking, so he’s leaving his clothes on for now. But don’t worry, you’ll get to see all of me.” 

Tony lets himself be positioned over Bucky’s lap and he can’t help the moan that escapes when he feels a hand palm his ass. “How many, Daddy?”

Bucky squeezes the cheek in his hand, fingers dipping between to stroke Tony’s hole. “Quite a few I’m afraid. At least 10 for the pictures you sent when you knew Daddy was working. Another 10 for touching yourself before I got home.” Tony moans, arching his hips to try and get more. “And I think another 10 for your behavior since I’ve been home.” 

“30 is a lot.” 

“It is.” Bucky’s hand leaves Tony’s ass and he snaps the waistband of his jockstrap. “But, I believe, you mentioned something about how you wanted me to make you?” 

A shiver passes through Tony’s body and he’s trying his hardest to keep from moving, but his feet are sliding a little in the carpet under them. “I did.” His feet slide some more and Bucky catches him. “Sorry, Daddy.” 

“It’s alright. Daddy’s got you.” He helps Tony shift up a little and once he’s in a better position, Bucky holds him down with his metal arm. “Don't forget to count. We can call Daddy Steve after, let him see how pretty pink your ass is.” 

“Yes!” Tony squeaks in embarrassment. “I mean, yes, Daddy. I’d like that. He said he might come and play tomorrow.” 

Bucky sighs. “That’s right. We thought it could be a good treat since you have to deal with Howard.” 

“Thank you, Daddy. It is a good treat.” 

“I’m glad.” He strokes Tony’s hair and moves down to his ass. “I think we’ve stalled enough. Are you ready to begin?”

Tony shifts so he can push his ass toward Bucky. “I’m ready, Daddy.” 

“Good boy. Don’t forget to count.” 

The words, “I won’t,” are just barely out of Tony’s mouth when Bucky’s hand comes down on his ass. “One!” 

“Good, zaichik. Good.” 

The first few strikes are a warm-up, Tony’s skin starting to turn pink and get warm. His hand starts coming down a little harder, giving just enough time between each strike for Tony to call out a number. As he continues, the blows start coming down even harder, and Bucky listens and watches for any signs that he needs to stop. 

At the halfway point, Bucky pauses, fingers gently stroking the hot skin of Tony’s behind. “How are we doin’, darlin’?”

“G-good, Daddy.” Tony sniffles and presses his forehead against the cool leather of the chair. After a minute, he lifts his head and turns to look at Bucky. “I’m ready to go again.” 

“Okay, baby.” His fingers slip between Tony’s cheeks again and he presses at that slick furled muscle with his thumb until the tip slides inside. “You’re doin’ real good, darlin’.”

Tony jerks, pushing back against the intrusion, his cock dragging over Bucky’s thigh. “Daddy, please!”

The hard length of Tony’s cock presses against Bucky’s thigh and he grins. “Daddy does love hearing you say, ‘please’.” Tony rocks against his thigh again and Bucky lets him. “Gonna come from your spankin’, darlin’?” 

“May-maybe.” The friction from rubbing against his Daddy’s thigh has been deliciously good, and Tony has no desire to stop. “Can I come, Daddy?”

Bucky thinks about it and smiles. “If you can come before we’re finished, you’re allowed. If you haven’t by the time I reach 30, then you have to wait until I give you permission later.” 

“Thank you, Daddy.” 

Knowing Bucky won’t be holding back, Tony begins rutting with purpose against his thigh. Each number he calls out is almost an afterthought as he rolls his hips, trying to get as much sensation as he can. His ass becomes even more tender and hot, and Tony knows he’s making a mess of his jock and his Daddy’s pants, but he can’t find it himself to care. He just wants to come. He’s so close and he knows it’s not going to take much more, but as the numbers climb into the twenties, he begins to worry that he is going to have to wait until Daddy gives him permission. 

After Tony calls out, “28,” Bucky takes a break and drags his nails over the hot red skin of his ass. Tony shrieks, hips moving against Bucky’s thigh even faster. He wants Tony to comes. He loves when Tony comes from being spanked. He even loves the mess it creates because it’s proof of just how well he can push his baby boy’s buttons.

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy.” The words tumble from his lips and his wrists pull and tug on the cuffs. 

He’s so close and he needs just a little more to push him over the edge. Fingers drag along his ass again, this time with a hint of nails and that’s all Tony needs. He comes hard, pressing his face into the leather arm of the chair again, repeating, “Daddy,” over and over again. 

“We’re not done, babydoll.” Bucky spanks Tony again and waits. “What number?” 

It takes a moment for Tony to find words, but he manages a soft, “29?”

“Good, darlin’.” Tony is trembling under him, breaths coming fast and hard. “Last one.” 

The last hit comes and Tony moans, a weak, “30,” slipping from his lips as he goes limp in Bucky’s lap. 

A hand comes to rest on Tony’s back, slipping under his shirt, making sure to avoid his backside. A soft sob escapes Tony’s mouth and he closes his eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. He can’t hold out for long though. His ass is on fire, heat radiating from it, and he lets go. The tears begin to fall and allowing himself to cry sends an intense feeling of relief through Tony’s entire body.

“Zaichik?”

Tony sniffles and shifts on Bucky’s lap. “Hmm?” 

“You with me, baby boy? Still here with Daddy?”

“Yeah.” Tony sniffles again and hiccups. “Can I? Can I sit up now?”

“I think we can do that.” 

Bucky unclips Tony’s cuffs and helps him sit up. Examining Tony’s face, he can see the tear tracks on his cheeks and begins kissing them away. His fingers card through Tony’s hair and he smiles. He’s glad that Tony was able to let go and let himself cry. So often, Tony tries to bury his emotions and pretend he’s fine, so Bucky is happy whenever Tony can let himself just feel. 

“How are you feeling, angel?”

“Good, Daddy.” He hisses when his ass comes into contact with Bucky’s pants, but curls in closer to him anyway, not caring about the pain. “Sore. Startin’ to float.”

“Sounds real nice, zaichik.” As Tony cuddles close, Bucky lifts and straightens one of his arms and then the next to keep them from getting stiff or sore. “We’re gonna sit like this a little longer and then we’re going to take some pictures for Daddy Steve. You think you can come again?” 

Tony kisses his Daddy’s neck, teeth scraping over a sensitive spot. He happily submits to Bucky’s attention, eager to soak up every last word and touch. “Youth does have its advantages.”

“Brat.” Bucky gets a hand in Tony’s hair and pulls him up for a kiss. “Take off your jock and get on the bed. I want you on all fours.”

“What are you gonna do, Daddy?” 

“It’s a surprise. Now, go do as your told. Daddy needs to get a few things from the closet.” 

“And take pictures for Daddy Steve?” Tony’s voice is hopeful as he stands, stripping off the now filthy jockstrap. 

Bucky pushes up from the chair and grins at the mess Tony has made of his pants. “We will send some pictures. Maybe take a video.” He grips Tony’s shoulder with one hand and points toward the bed. “Bed. Now.” 

“I’m goin’. I’m goin’.” 

“Not all that quickly,” Bucky chides.

Once Tony actually starts taking steps toward the bed, Bucky slips back into the closet. He surveys the selection of toys and supplies and smiles. His first selection is the spreader bar that will allow him to attach Tony’s wrist cuffs alongside his ankles. Next, he picks out a vibrator with a remote and a cock ring. Tony won’t be coming until Bucky lets him. The last thing he picks out, on a whim, is a bundle of rope in a dark navy blue. 

When he leaves the closet, his eyes narrow at what he sees. Tony is on the bed, but he is not on all fours like he’d been ordered. Instead, he’s on his stomach, arms wrapped around a pillow, specifically, Bucky’s pillow. 

He arranges all his prizes on the dresser except for the spreader bar. He keeps that in his hand, fingers tightening around the bar. He probably should have expected this would happen, but he’d been hoping that Tony would be more even a little more obedient after his spanking. 

Moving toward the bed, he clears his throat and Tony peeks over his shoulder. His eyes go wide seeing the spreader bar in Bucky’s hand, and he pouts. “Daddy, no. Not that.” 

“Yes, babydoll. Daddy wants you still for what he’s got planned.” Bucky waits to see if Tony uses his safeword. When he doesn’t, he stands at the foot of the bed and sets the spreader next to Tony. “And I believe you are supposed to be on all fours.” 

Tony gets into position with minimal grumbling, the corner of his mouth curling up as he does. He watches as the spreader gets attached to the cuffs at his ankles, and, as usual, he attempts to close his legs. 

“Every time, zaichik?”

“Every time, Daddy,” he chirps, lips curling up in a smile. Tony can feel Bucky watching him and his voice drops low. “Wrists now?”

“Correct, baby boy, give me your wrists.” Tony’s wrists slide under his chest and stomach, head coming to rest on the bed. Bucky attaches them to the bar and whistles at the sight before him. “You’re a vision like this, darlin’.” 

A flush spreads through Tony’s body and he wriggles as much as he can. “Thank you, Daddy.” 

Bucky removes his phone from his pocket and begins taking pictures. Tony’s ass is bright red and he looks open and ready to be used with his hands and legs bound. He sends those pictures to Steve before moving toward Tony’s head. 

He starts recording a video for this one. “Tell Daddy Steve what we’ve done so far, baby boy.” 

“Hi, Daddy Steve! I got a spanking and my butt is hot and really red and really hurts. Daddy has me in a spreader bar now and I don’t know what he’s going to do.” Tony’s smile shifts into a pout. “And he’s still wearin’ clothes and I don’t like it.” 

Turning the phone, Bucky shakes his head. “Don’t listen to this little brat. I’ve got plans, so my clothes will be staying on for a while.” Bucky stands and films the other toys on the bed. “Give us a call, Stevie if you wanna hear him beg.” 

He hits send and fetches the lube from the nightstand. Tony watches him the whole time, but wisely, keeps his mouth shut. He continues to watch as his Daddy walks around him and when Bucky is behind him, he shakes his ass just a little to try and entice him. 

The sound of the cap opening is loud in the quiet room and Tony takes a deep breath. “Is it time, Daddy? Are you gonna fuck me?”

There’s no answer, not that Tony expected one. Instead, he feels cold lube slide down his crack and he whimpers. “Cold, Daddy.” 

Bucky remains silent and just begins spreading the lube around Tony’s hole with his finger. Tony is still open from when he fingered himself earlier, so Bucky’s finger slides inside easily. He tugs gently at the rim, stretching Tony further until he can slide in and out with ease.

“Daddy?”

Bucky presses a second finger inside without warning and Tony jerks as much as he can. “You always open so beautifully for me, angel. But no, Daddy isn’t gonna fuck you yet.” 

“Why not?” 

The question isn’t demanding or miffed. It’s clear Tony is genuinely curious and wondering. Bucky continues stretching Tony with his fingers, using his free hand to squeeze the base of his own cock through his pants. 

“Because Daddy has other plans.” He removes his fingers and picks up the cock ring. It’s one of their simpler ones. Just a ring of red silicone, but it’s always done well at keeping Tony from coming before he’s allowed. “And it starts with this.” He holds up the cock ring for Tony to see. 

“No, Daddy. Please.” Tony struggles. He hates when he has to wear a cock ring, even when he can understand why Bucky puts them on him. “Not that. I can be good. I won’t come till I’m allowed.”

Lube gets spread around the inside of the ring and Bucky sighs. “Not a negotiation, I’m afraid. It’s going on.” 

There’s a pause and, once again, Bucky waits to see if Tony wants to use his safeword. When he doesn’t hear a peep from his baby boy, he slides the cock ring around his cock, which has already begun to harden. 

“Good boy.” He kisses the dip in Tony’s spine just above his ass. “You always look so pretty in red.” Bucky drags his nails over Tony’s ass, pleasure shooting through him at the noises he pulls from Tony. “Red collar. Red cuffs. Red cock ring. Red ass. It’s all beautiful.” 

More lube goes over his fingers and, two fingers push inside him again. Bucky begins scissoring them apart, wanting Tony loose and open for what’s coming. Unable to go anywhere, Tony curses and pushes back against Bucky’s fingers, wishing he’d touch his prostate. He doesn’t get them for as long as he wants, though. Bucky’s phone rings and he removes them and Tony whines. 

“Daddy!” 

“Hush.” Steve’s picture flashes on his phone and Bucky answers. “Hey, Stevie. Get our video?” 

“You are a cruel cruel man Bucky Barnes.” Steve’s voice is a low growl in his ear and Bucky smirks. 

“Well if you ask nice, maybe I could be convinced to FaceTime with ya. Give you a good view of what I’m about to do to our baby boy.” 

Steve hangs up and Bucky laughs when a few seconds later a request for FaceTime comes up. 

“Look at that, babydoll. Daddy Steve wants to see us.” 

“Answer, Daddy! Answer!” 

Bucky continues to laugh as he answers. Steve’s face appears, eyes dark with desire. “Let me see him, Buck.” 

Holding the phone for Tony to see, Tony grins. “Hi, Daddy Steve!” 

“Hey, ace. Looking good. I know you’re gonna be feelin’ real good soon too.” 

Bringing the phone back to his face, Bucky smirks. “I’m gonna put you on the tripod, kay?”

“Fine. Just hurry.”

“You’re just as impatient as our baby boy, Stevie. You gotta give me at least a few seconds.” 

Lucky for Steve, the tripod is on the dresser and Bucky’s phone pops inside with ease. Tony wriggles some more when he sees it, and Bucky grins. Dragging over the stool from in front of the chair, Bucky decides to wait on setting the tripod on it. He wants Steve to be able to see everything he’s going to do to Tony. 

“I’m so empty, Daddy.” Looking over his shoulder as much as he’s able, Tony pouts. “Daddy Steve, tell Daddy to get his fingers in me again.” 

Laughter echoes from the phone. “Come on, Buck. Don’t leave our baby boy waiting.” 

“I’m comin’, zaichik.” He slides two fingers back inside, scissoring them apart again, stretching Tony further before adding a third. He avoids Tony’s prostate on purpose and he has to chuckle when Tony gets more impatient. 

“Daddy, what are you doing?” 

“Just wait, darlin’. You’re gonna know in a second.” 

Slicking the vibrator, Bucky pushes it inside. Tony tenses for a moment before relaxing and moaning loud enough for Steve to hear. It’s a vibrator they use frequently and Bucky knows Tony will recognize which one it is. 

“Daddy, oh, Daddy. It feels so good.” 

“Yeah? Think you can keep it inside? Or should I use the rope I brought out?” 

Steve and Tony speak at the same time. “Use the rope!” 

“Alright, alright. I’ll use the rope.” Bucky picks up the rope and holds it up for Steve and Tony to see. “I’m settin’ the tripod down, Stevie. Need both hands to do what I want.”

“Fine. But hurry up. I love seein’ ace all trussed up.” 

Bucky arranges the tripod in a spot where Steve can see and gets to work. 

While he does Steve starts talking loud enough for Tony to hear. “You’re looking real good, ace. Your Daddy picked the prettiest color rope.” Eyes tracking Bucky’s hands as they begin wrapping Tony’s lower half in a harness to keep the vibe in place, Steve gives himself a slow stroke. “Talk to me, ace. Let me hear that lovely voice of yours.” 

Steve’s words take some time to catch Tony’s attention and he twists and twitches a little in his bonds. “Feels so good, Daddy Steve.” It’s the truth too. With each knot his Daddy ties, Tony feels more grounded and able to just sink into that happy submissive place. 

“I’m glad, baby boy. Looks like your Daddy is almost done.” Steve licks his lips, eyes locked on Bucky. It’s always a treat to watch Bucky with rope and Steve is thankful whenever he gets to watch or be a part of it. “Buck, you almost done?”

The last knot gets cinched and Bucky strokes the bit of Tony’s thigh that isn’t covered with rope. “I’m done. What do you think, Stevie?”

“Beautiful. I think we should do more rope tomorrow. Tony looks so gorgeous all bound and ready for us.” 

“I like the way you think, Stevie.” A metal hand sneaks under Tony’s shirt and he shivers. “What do you think, zaichik? Wanna be all tied up for us?”

“Yes, please, Daddy.” 

There’s a laugh from the phone and Bucky is smiling. “Was a little bondage all I needed to turn you from brat to angel?”

Tony gasps as metal fingers reach around pinch his nipple. “Daddy! I’m your sweet angel brat.” 

There’s more laughter from Steve and he calls for Bucky. “Come closer, Buck. Don’t want ace hearing this part.” 

Bucky moves closer to the phone and studies Steve’s face. “What’s up?” 

Keeping his voice at a whisper, Steve makes a request. “Bring the phone closer to Tony. I’m hard as a rock over here and a little show might have him begging real fast for you.” 

“You’re just full of good ideas tonight, Stevie. Been missing us?” 

“I’ve been missing him,” Tony calls out. 

“That makes two of us.” Bucky blushes at the admission and smiles at Steve.

It’s the truth. Recently, Tony and Bucky have spent a lot of time talking about how much they miss Steve when he’s not around. In the beginning, when they’d invited him to play, they’d all thought it would just be a sometimes kind of thing. Now that Steve has been playing more and more with them, though, they want him around all of the time and they miss him when he leaves. 

When Bucky looks back at the phone, Steve is blushing too, eyes wide, and looking a little wet. “I’ve been missing both of you as well.” 

Bucky blows a kiss and winks. “We can talk about it more, tomorrow. For now, we’ve got a brat just waiting to be teased.” 

Steve nods, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows. “Yeah. Get me closer. I want him to see just how much I’m enjoying this.” 

It takes a little arranging, but the tripod is brought close enough that Tony can see Steve clearly. He looks Steve in the eye and his eyebrows furrow in confusion. 

“Daddy? Daddy Steve? What’s going on?” 

He watches in awe as Steve strips and his big beautiful cock is revealed. Before he can ask again, the vibrator turns on and he moans. 

“Fuck!” Tony jerks and bucks against his cuffs, hips thrusting, fruitlessly searching for any kind of friction.

“Later, babydoll. For now, you’re going to enjoy watching Daddy Steve while I finish grading some papers and play with the controls on the vibrator.” Bucky presses a button and the vibrations change and get more intense. He smiles when Tony howls and takes his bag of papers over to the chair. 

He doesn’t get much actual grading done. Mostly, he’s listening to the sounds of Steve getting off and the moans and curses from Tony as he moves as much as he’s able. Each time Tony manages to move even the slightest bit, the vibrator shifts and drags over his prostate. Whenever Tony curses, Bucky changes the setting on the vibrator and as it gets more intense, he can see how badly his baby boy wants to come. 

“You close, Stevie?” Going by the sounds, he has to be. “Not sure how much more our babydoll can take. He’s already come once tonight.” 

Bucky is already standing when he hears the long drawn out shout from Steve and he knows he’s coming. “Daddy Steve is real pretty when he comes, isn’t he, zaichik?”

“So, fuck, so pretty Daddy.” Tony jerks when Bucky’s hand presses on the vibrator. “Wish I could taste it.” 

Steve is smiling when Bucky looks at the phone and both he and Tony groan out loud watching him suck his cum covered fingers in his mouth. “Tomorrow, ace.” 

“Thank you, Daddy Steve.” 

“You’re welcome, ace.” 

It’s on the tip of Bucky’s tongue to ask if Steve wants to see the rest, but Steve catches his eye and shakes his head. Bucky is pretty sure Tony doesn’t see, still focused on the vibrator in his ass driving him crazy. He appreciates that Steve wants to let them finish just the two of them. 

“Tony, honey?” Steve’s voice is fond and he winks at Bucky. 

“Daddy Steve?” 

“I’m gonna say goodnight, alright, kiddo? I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Kay.” There’s a little sadness in Tony’s voice and he bites his lip. “Tomorrow. For sure?” 

“For sure, baby. Me, you, and your Daddy. Promise.” 

Bucky strokes Tony’s hip and turns the vibrator off. “It’ll be nice with all three of us.” He smiles at Steve and blows a kiss. “Go get some sleep, Steve.” 

Steve ends the call and Bucky undoes just enough of the rope so he can remove the vibrator and leave Tony’s ass uncovered. He slicks his fingers again and groans when two slide right inside with ease. 

“Gorgeous, darlin’.” A third finger joins the other two and Bucky grins. “You want Daddy’s cock?” 

“Please, Daddy,” Tony begs. “Need your cock. Need it inside me. Filling me up. I’ve waited so long.” 

“Daddy does love hearing you beg.” Bucky’s fingers leave Tony’s hole and he strips quickly and grabs the lube. “Let me hear some more.” 

Tony can hear the sounds of the lube being opened again and he struggles in his bonds. “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy. Please, may I have your cock? I’m so open for you. I need it. Need you. I love having Daddy’s cock inside me. Fucking me and making me crazy. Wanna come on your cock, Daddy. I’m so hard, Daddy. Please, may I have your cock?” 

Fingers curling in the rope that remains around Tony’s waist, Bucky lines himself up and presses just the tip inside. 

“Fuck, darlin’. You always feel so good around me.” 

He keeps moving slowly, teasing and tormenting Tony with a slow, measured pace, until he’s fully sheathed inside. He takes a moment to just enjoy the tight, slick heat around him, and with their hips flush to one another, he pushes Tony’s shirt up and kisses the nobs of his spine. Tony whines under him, moving as much as he can to try and clenching around the thick cock inside him to try and entice his Daddy to fuck him. 

“In a rush, zaichik? You know Daddy likes taking his time.” He pulls back until just the tip of his cock is the only thing inside Tony again. Cool metal grips one cheek and spreads Tony open so he can enjoy the view of his baby boy’s ass spread around him. 

“Fuck!” The feeling of metal on the heated skin of his ass is one of Tony’s favorite sensations. It’s a reminder of his spanking earlier and just how much he’d taken. He also loves having something he’s created touching him. “I like having Daddy fuck me. He’s got such a big cock. It fills me, and stretches me.” Bucky snaps his hips and thrusts back in hard and Tony lets out a shout. “Yes, Daddy! Yes!” 

Buried to the hilt again, Bucky reaches around and removes the cock ring. Tony shudders under him, cock hard and aching. Bucky just grins and gets a better grip on the rope around Tony’s waist. “You have been pretty patient, zaichik. Fast, hard fuck it is.” 

Bound as he is, all Tony can do is take what Bucky chooses to give him and hope he decides to touch his cock. He loves when his Daddy lets himself let go like this. He can sink further into his headspace and just let himself experience everything that’s being done to him.

“Yes, Daddy! Yes!” He cries out and tries to push back against Bucky’s thrusts, hoping to spur him on. “Yours, Daddy. Yours. Your bunny. Your angel.” 

The breathless way Tony is speaking is Bucky’s sign that his baby boy is well and truly flying and he smiles. He loves it when he brings Tony to this place. He’s all pliant and eager and needy for Bucky and it’s wonderful. 

“That’s right, zaichik. You’re all mine. Daddy’s pretty angel. His babydoll.” Burying his cock balls deep inside Tony, Bucky reaches around and finds his cock. “You ready to come, baby boy? Daddy’s real close and he loves when you come around him.” 

Words are far away for Tony now and all he can find it in himself to do is let out a small whimper and clench around his Daddy’s cock again. 

“Yes, or no, zaichik? Daddy needs to hear it.” 

“Ye-yes.” The word is thick on Tony’s tongue, but his efforts pay off. His Daddy begins fucking him again, metal hand stroking his cock at the same pace. “Daddy, Daddy. Can I...can I come? Please?”

“Shit.” Using the rope, Bucky pulls Tony back onto his cock again and again. “You can come, darlin’. Come for Daddy. Let me feel you.” 

This time, when Tony clenches around him, Bucky knows it’s because he’s coming. He continues stroking him through until Tony begins to whimper. 

“You can take it, baby boy. Daddy’s not done yet. Gonna stroke ya till I come.” 

Knowing he can’t go anywhere, Tony pulls his lower lip between his teeth, and rocks as much as he can against Bucky, clenching around him when he remembers to. 

“Fuck, Daddy, fuck.” 

Bucky can tell Tony is on the edge of oversensitive and when his baby boy clenches around him one more time, it’s all he needs to topple over the edge himself. He releases Tony’s cock and holds tight to his hips, cock twitching and jerking as he spills inside Tony. 

“Fuck, indeed, darlin’.” He pulls out carefully and watches his cum leak out for a moment before attending to the ropes. “So good for me, zaichik. So good.” Tony just hums and Bucky moves onto the spreader bar. 

When Tony is free, he sets the bar aside and helps Tony out of his shirt. With careful, gentle movements, he lays Tony down on his front, one hand moving down his back. He grabs the pillow Tony had been holding before and moves it within Tony’s reach, smiling when he takes it.

Enveloped by Bucky’s scent from his pillow, Tony can’t feel him or see him and starts to worry. “Daddy?” 

“Yeah, zaichik?” 

“Where are you?” 

Bucky smiles. “Head out of the pillow and open your eyes, baby.” Tony does and Bucky waves. “See me?”

“I see you, Daddy.” 

“Good boy.” Tony’s stuffed bunny is in its usual spot, under the bed and Bucky fishes it out and gives it a kiss before passing it to Tony. “Hold onto your bun. Daddy’s gonna check your arms and legs. Can you tell me how you’re feeling?” 

Tony buries his nose in the bunny and giggles. “Real good, Daddy. Sore, but the good kind.” He winces when he feels Bucky’s hands on his ass and tries to wiggle away. “Daddy, why?” 

Bucky chuckles. “Because I need to make sure I wasn’t too rough.” Tony’s ass is still a lovely shade of red, with a few finger-shaped bruises scattered over his skin. There are also some marks from the ropes, but no abrasions or raw skin. “I’ll get the aloe and an ice pack for you as soon as the cuffs are off. Collar on or collar off?”

“On.” Tony sighs as the cuffs on his ankles disappear, followed by his socks. “Just a little longer, please.” 

“Long as you need, angel.” Moving around the bed, Bucky removes the first cuff from Tony’s wrist and moves his arm to make sure it’s not too stiff. “Can bun move arms, baby?” 

It’s a slow move, but Tony manages to switch his bunny to his other arm so Bucky can remove the other cuff. Once it’s gone, he smiles feeling Bucky’s lips on his inner wrist. “Love this part, Daddy.” 

“I do too, angel.” A soft kiss is pressed to Tony’s hair. “Daddy loves takin’ care of his little zaichik.” Confident that Tony’s arms and legs are not going to get too stiff on him, Bucky sinks his fingers through the soft silk of his hair and massages his scalp. “I’m going to get the rest of our aftercare supplies, you cuddle with bun till I get back, okay?” 

“Kay.” 

The first stop he makes is to the bathroom for the aloe and a damp towel to clean Tony up with. Bucky also takes a minute to wipe himself down and run a hand through his hair. Once he’s satisfied, he brings everything to the bed and sets them down near Tony’s hip before stroking his shoulder as a reminder that he’s close. 

Next, is a pitstop at the padded bench near the bed which holds a large, fluffy blanket that Tony absolutely adores being wrapped up with. He lays it over Tony’s legs and collects the things they’ve used. 

The last stop Bucky makes is to the toy closet. Inside, they have a mini-fridge fully stocked with ice packs, water bottles, and a few sweet snacks. Before grabbing the ice pack, water, and snacks, Bucky drops the toys and supplies they used in the hamper to be cleaned later. He’d left the closet door open and he pauses, listening for any sounds that Tony is dropping or needs him. When he hears nothing, he grabs an ice pack, two bottles of water, and a few pieces of the extra dark chocolate Tony loves. He’s earned it after everything they’ve done tonight. 

The sight that greets him when he leaves the closet warms Bucky through. Tony has his stuffed bunny in one arm and his nose is once again buried in Bucky’s pillow. With the blanket over his legs, he looks comfortable and happy just as Bucky wants. He brings the water, ice pack, and chocolate over to the bed and sets them in easy reach. He watches Tony for a moment, enjoying how happy and relaxed he looks. 

“Angel?” Tony hides his face in his bunny, but he shifts a little, and Bucky knows he’s listening. “Zaichik?” Another twitch. Bucky smiles and brings the damp towel to Tony’s ass and begins cleaning him up. “My sweet little dewdrop?” Tony remains quiet. “Nothing? Really?” Finished, Bucky tosses the towel toward the hamper and leans down to nuzzle at Tony’s ear. “Lyubov moya?”

Tony breaks and lets out a giggle. “Daddy!” He rolls over and opens his arms. “Missed you.” 

Bucky brushes a soft kiss over Tony’s lips and smiles. “Aw, baby. I missed you too.” The next kiss is a little firmer and Bucky teases Tony’s mouth open. “Beautiful. Daddy is gonna give you a choice. You can either roll over and let me get the aloe and ice on that pretty behind of yours, or-”

“Or?” Tony kisses Bucky’s chest, one hand tracing the metal plates of his left arm.

“Or, you can sit up and let Daddy take your collar off first. I don’t want it to rip your bun again.” 

Tony gasps and looks at his stuffed bunny before hugging it tight to his chest. The tear had happened after an ear had snagged on one of the raised studs on Tony’s collar. Tony had been near inconsolable when he saw the stuffing begin falling out of the bunny. After some reassurances, he’d watched, teary-eyed as Bucky carefully and diligently sewed the tear shut. When he’d seen his bunny was as good as new, he’d given his Daddy a very enthusiastic blow job in thanks.

Tony sits up, stuffed bunny in his lap. “Collar off, please, Daddy.” 

Gripping Tony’s chin between his fingers, Bucky leans in and kisses him. “Good choice, angel.” 

He takes the keys and the chain from the nightstand and watches Tony’s eyes as he opens the heart-shaped lock. “Stay with me, angel.” Holding the lock where Tony can see it, Bucky presses it into his hand. “No floating away.” 

“Still here, Daddy. Still with you. Always with you.” Having the lock in his hand anchors Tony a bit more in the present and he smiles. 

“Good.” The collar comes off next and is quickly replaced with the chain Tony wears daily. “Let me have the lock, angel. Gotta make sure everyone can see you’re mine.” 

A lazy smile spreads over Tony’s face and he passes over the lock. “Yes. Yours. Your baby boy. Your bunny.” 

“That’s right.” Bucky threads the lock through the loops at the ends of the chain and kisses it before clicking it shut. “My angel. Zaichick moya.” 

“Love when you speak Russian to me.” 

Tony lists to the side, so Bucky reaches out to help him lie down on his front again. “I know you do.” He lays a trail of sweet kisses down Tony’s spine and then another moving up toward Tony’s head. “And I love speaking Russian to you.”

“Love you, Daddy.” 

The words are unexpected and Bucky gathers Tony close. No matter how many times he’s heard those words, they always make him feel warm him throughout. They had been hard for Tony to say at first, but once he realized Bucky wasn’t going to use them against him, they started coming more freely. 

“I love you too, angel.” He picks up the aloe from the nightstand and opens it. “I’m gonna rub some aloe on this pretty tush of yours. It’s gonna be cold. Not as cold as the ice pack will be, but still chilly.” 

“I’m read-oh!” Tony flinches at the cool gel being rubbed into his ass. “So cold, Daddy.” 

“I know, but it feels good, doesn’t it?” 

The burn from his spanking is already subsiding and Tony lets out a happy sigh. “Yeah. Feels good.” 

“Do you want the ice pack after this?” 

“Nah.” The aloe is working well and Tony is eager to get to the cuddling part of the aftercare. While he waits, he reaches for his bunny and holds it close to his chest. “The aloe is enough. Wanna cuddle.”

Tony starts to drift a little, lost in the feeling of his Daddy’s hands on him. Daddy’s touch always makes him feel loved and wanted and Tony doesn’t ever want to think about what he’d do without it. He’s brought out of his reverie by the sound of a water bottle being opened and the feeling of his Daddy’s hand in his hair. 

“Mmm, Daddy?” 

“Don’t fall asleep on me just yet, zaichik. I need you to drink some water for me and I’ve got a nice treat for you too. Do you want to watch a movie or anything?” 

Sitting up, Tony moves into Bucky’s space and lets him help him sip the water. He tucks himself, and his bunny, against Bucky’s side and is immediately enveloped in the warmth of his Daddy’s body. “I’d like to watch a movie with you. Wall-E?”

“Wall-E sounds perfect.” 

It’s their usual post-scene movie, but Tony being the one to pick the movie quickly became part of their aftercare when Bucky realized it helped him settle into a more relaxed and content place. He knows Tony will probably fall asleep in the first 30 minutes given how intense their scene was, and Bucky is looking forward to it. Since they’re going to have to deal with Howard tomorrow, Bucky wants Tony rested. 

In a careful balancing act, Bucky manages to set the water bottle aside and pick up the chocolate. “Open, angel.” Tony’s lips part and Bucky places a piece of chocolate on his tongue. “You enjoy that. Daddy is gonna clean up a bit.” 

“And then cuddles?” 

“Da, zaichik. Cuddles next.” 

Tony lets Bucky slide out from under him, and watches him move around the room, putting things away. He tries not to pout when Bucky disappears into the closet, but he knows he must have failed because when he looks up, he sees Bucky smiling. 

“Daddy was not gone that long, angel.” 

Tony just sniffs and cuddles his bunny even closer. “Long enough.” 

Bucky snorts and climbs back into bed. As soon as he lays back amongst the pillows, Tony wastes no time moving right back into his arms. He presses as close as he can, burying his nose very close to Bucky’s armpit. 

“Daddy cannot smell that good,” Bucky says, resisting the temptation to smell himself. He knows he has to smell of sweat and sex and he’s not sure how Tony is still where he is.

He lets out a soft chuckle when Tony blows a raspberry on the sensitive skin of his shoulder. Bucky tries to move away, but Tony clings like an octopus and refuses to let go. He even gets his leg over Bucky’s hips and refuses to move. 

“You smell good. Like us. And the aftershave I got you. And metal. I love it.” 

Love and tenderness spread throughout Bucky and he smiles. “Thank you, Tony.” 

He feels Tony shiver and shimmies just enough so he can make a grab for the blanket. He pulls it over both of them, teasingly covering Tony’s head. He can feel Tony squirming against him as he grabs the TV remote from the drawer in his nightstand and he smiles. “Ready for our movie?” 

Tony’s head pops out from the blanket, hair a mess of soft, wavy fluff. “Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Movie time!” 

There’s a little more fumbling, but Bucky finds the buttons he needs and gets the movie started. Tucking the blanket closer around Tony, he sinks even further into the bed as Tony’s head comes to rest on his chest, one arm curling around his waist. 

“Love you, Daddy.” The words are said quietly, as though Tony is worried someone besides Bucky will hear them. 

Bucky holds Tony closer and closes his eyes. “I love you too, Tony.”


End file.
